


If You Want a Way Out

by voodoochild



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Holloway isn't the type you buy jewelry for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want a Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII, for the prompt "Joan/Don, silver", and before Season 3 aired, so any inconsistencies are mine.

She's not a girl you buy jewelry for.

With Betty, it was strands of freshwater pearls from Tiffany's, worn with some of the couture dresses she still had from her modeling days. With Rachel, it was Harry Winston diamonds, worn to remind him that while she could afford it herself, it pleased her to have him buy her things. With Midge, it was gold and emerald bracelets, far too expensive for her bohemian tastes, but that she still kept when she ran off to Europe with whats-his-name.

Men buy women gold earrings for their birthday, diamond rings for their engagement, pearl necklaces for anniversaries, because it shows the women belong to them. He never buys jewelry for Joan, because he knows as well as anyone that no man will ever own Joan Holloway like that.

He buys her shoes instead: a pair of sky-high Christian Dior sandals Betty was oohing and aahing over one day. They're silver, size 8 and a half, and he buys them with the intention of fucking her in Roger's office with them on. Maybe on Roger's desk, Joan wearing only those jaw-dropping black lace panties she has.

Reality, for once, is so much better.

They're in Duck's office. Everyone's left early for the Christmas holiday, and they're the only ones in the building. Roger's in Chicago with Mona and the family, Betty and the kids are at home and he's not expected until much later tonight, and Joan is perched on the conference table in nothing but those silver shoes and a smile. She'd left a little trail for him to follow from the elevator down the hallway into Duck's office, and he's been rock-hard ever since he saw her panties dangling from the coffee machine.

She smiles as he reaches her, that gorgeous, cat-full-of-cream smile that's got just enough edge to it. He lets her pull him down by his tie, and shudders as she lies down on the table, legs spread. God, she's wet - auburn curls darkening as she extends a leg over his shoulder. Joanie's never been shy about what she wants, and what she wants now is his mouth on her. Not that he minds.

His tongue delves into her cunt, making her shudder and moan above him. He works his tongue first deep into her, then shallow licks around her pussy as she squirms and directs him. She's the first woman who's managed to successfully order him around in bed. A press of one stiletto heel to his ass makes his cock jump, and he follows her directions. Suck on her clit. Scrape teeth gently over it, then start tongue-fucking her again.

She shrieks when he inserts two fingers while scraping his teeth over her clit. It's always more fun to take her by surprise, make her swear like a sailor and whine out "Don, Don, fuck, please, oh God please fuck me".

He turns her over on her belly, then slides her down off the table so she's bent over, arms on the top. God, she's beautiful, the curve of her ass, her long legs extending down to those heels planted in the carpet. He fucks her the way she likes it - the way she demands it - fast and rough, one hand playing at her breasts, the other rubbing at her clit. She lets him come first, then drops to her knees and sucks him off, tasting herself and moaning like it's the first time.

He'll never be able to keep her, but he's fool enough to try.


End file.
